A Futanari Secret
by ohdon'tdoit
Summary: Ymir and Historia have been dating for a few months, but Historia has been hiding the fact that she is actually a futanari. How will her girlfriend react to finding out the truth? Rated M for sexual content. This is a commission for an anonymous client.


A commission for an anonymous client. Historia and Ymir have been dating for a few months, but Historia has a huge secret. How will Ymir react to finding out her girlfriend is a futanari?

Rated M for explicit sexual content.

* * *

It had been three months since Ymir first professed her love to beautiful and loyal comrade, Historia Reiss, and things were going better than the two girls could have ever dreamed of. They were both in love, so in sync with each other, and were able to find true happiness in each other despite the grim, dreary world they lived in. When they weren't training or preparing for battle, the girls were trying to spend as much time with each other as they possibly could to explore new aspects of their love. With Titans looming around every corner, they were never promised tomorrow, and they just wanted to relish every moment they had with each other since each day could always end up being their last.

With every loving embrace, every steamy kiss, Ymir could feel her girlfriend's undying love and affection for her, but the two still hadn't gone all the way yet despite being together for several months. Ymir knew the little blonde was a virgin and assumed that maybe she was holding back because she was nervous, but a part of her couldn't help but wonder if there was something else bothering her. Historia was fine with kissing and would even allow the brunette to slide her hands under her shirt to cup and massage her breasts, but anytime Ymir tried to bring her hands to her lower regions, Historia would always abruptly stop her and put some distance in between them.

"I-I'm sorry, Ymir. I just can't do that," she would quickly say in a nervous, shaky voice.

Ymir wasn't the type to push. If Historia wasn't ready, then she wasn't ready. She would never do anything to make the other girl uncomfortable, even if it meant that she had to find other ways to satisfy her own sexual needs. Every night, Ymir would stroke herself to thoughts of her gorgeous and irresistibly sexy lover, but she knew eventually she would need more than her own fingers to keep her needs at bay.

Little did Ymir know that Historia wanted to make love with her just as badly and that her desires for her girlfriend grew stronger each and every day. Historia dreamed of the day the two could finally explore each other's bodies without anything holding them back, and she often fantasized about making Ymir cum over and over, but there was one thing keeping them from the undeniable pleasure the two would experience once they went all the way.

Historia had a secret. A deep, dark secret that no one else knew about, not even Ymir, and she feared it would destroy the beautiful relationship the two of them had been building if she ever found out.

Unlike all the other girls around her, Historia didn't have a vagina. She was born with male genitalia; she had a penis.

She knew from a very young age that her body was built differently from all the other little girls she used to play with. While her body was small, petite, delicate, and feminine, she was still growing a dick that was only getting bigger in size the older she grew. She had never been able to bring herself to tell anyone about it since it didn't look like she was anatomically incorrect on any other parts of her body nor did she suffer from any illnesses or side effects due to her genitals, but the embarrassment and shame of not being a true woman always hindered her self-esteem and confidence. It hadn't been easy trying to hide something like that from her fellow Survey Corps teammates, especially Ymir, but she was certain no one suspected a thing.

As much as she wanted to hide the truth about her body from her lover, Historia knew it was only a matter of time before Ymir found out. She could tell her partner was sexually frustrated from the amount of times she stopped them in the middle of kissing just as things were getting hot and heavy, and although Ymir never expressed her irritation over their lack of sexual intimacy, Historia knew it was there. She hated denying her pleasure and it was driving her own self crazy as well. Ymir was just so hot, so athletically built and curvy at the same time, and Historia wasn't sure how much longer she could go without touching, teasing, and tasting every inch of her body.

But how would Ymir react knowing that Historia didn't have a sweet, juicy pussy but a hard, throbbing cock in between her legs?

Ymir had never shown any interest in men; she made it very clear that she was into soft, pretty, feminine girls, so would she be repulsed by the long appendage dangling down there? Would she break up with her on the spot, leaving Historia alone and heartbroken? The fear of losing the most important person to her had kept Historia from speaking up all this time, but maybe, just maybe, she needed to place more trust in her partner and believe that Ymir loved her for more than just her body. If the two of them were truly meant to be together, just as Historia believed with all of her heart, then maybe she could accept her for who she truly was and love despite her bizarre anatomy.

It had been one week since their three month anniversary when Historia decided she was finally going to tell her the truth about her body.

The two had just indulged themselves in a lovely homecooked dinner Historia had prepared for Ymir, and they were cuddled up in bed, trapped in a heated lip lock, when the time finally cale. Ymir was on top of the blonde, mouth dominating hers as her tongue was exploring the hotness of her girlfriend's sweet mouth. Soft moans escaped Historia's lips as her tongue shyly danced with Ymir's. She had her arms wrapped lovingly around the back of Ymir's neck, hands entangling themselves in her short, dark hair, until Ymir broke the kiss, panting heavily.

"Historia, please," the older girl whispered, her voice dripping with urgency as she stared down with half-lidded eyes swirling with pure, carnal lust. "I need you. I need you so badly, more than you will ever understand. Please…Please let me go all the way with you tonight. I crave you so much, your body and your smile, and I want to finally close the distance between us. I've tried to be patient and wait for you to be ready, but I need to feel your naked body under mine tonight. Won't you please give me the chance to make love to you?"

Historia flinched, shocked over the desperation in Ymir's voice. She had never voiced her needs like that before, and the hunger in her mahogany eyes let her know just how serious and sincere she was with her pleading.

This was it. No other time would be better to tell Ymir the truth than this.

"Ymir…I…I have something I want to tell you," the timid blonde told her as she gently pushed up on Ymir's chest so she could crawl out from underneath her. She slid off the bed and stood up, cerulean eyes falling to the floor as she found it difficult to stare at her lover in the face. "There's something I've been hiding from you. There's a reason I haven't let you go all the way with me yet or even see me fully nude, but it's time you knew the truth."

Perplexed over what she could have possibly been hiding, Ymir had no choice but to sit quietly and wait for her to finish. Instead of simply telling her about her secret, Historia thought it would be better just to show her.

Beginning to undress, the blonde started unbuttoning her blouse before letting it fall to the floor, revealing a white, silky bra she had been wearing underneath. While her lower region was genetically and physically male, her breasts were still round and prominent as a hint of cleavage spilled out from the top of her bra. They weren't overly large, but they were still soft and perky, just how Ymir liked them. The brunette licked her lips expectantly as her eyes lustfully wandered over her partner's slim figure, temporarily distracted by her beauty until Historia began unbuckling and unzipping her white pants.

She paused before pulling down her pants so she could turn her back to her girlfriend. After taking a deep breath, she tugged her pants off her hips and stepped out of them, standing only in her lingerie. Heat was rising to her cheeks as she looked down to see that the bulge in between her legs had started to grow, stretching her panties into a nice tent. Their hot, steamy make out session had gotten her all worked up and it was too late to get cold feet and turn back now. There was no point in trying to hide her erection, or her cock in general, from Ymir's probing gaze any longer.

Before she turned around to face the other woman, Historia reached around back and unclasped her bra before peeling the lacy garment off her shoulders. She let it drop to the floor, and Ymir continued watching the exciting strip tease with great interest. She still wasn't sure what was going on or what Historia needed to tell her, but she had waited such a long time to finally see every part of her lover's flawless form. Her heart was beating heavily in her chest as her panties grew damp while she waited for Historia to finish undressing and finally expose everything to her.

Historia shed the last piece of clothing as she pulled her panties down and kicked them to the side. She could feel Ymir's fiery gaze on her backside before she finally mustered up the courage to turn around and reveal herself, and her deepest secret, to her lover.

"This is who I am, Ymir. This is why I haven't wanted to go all the way with you yet."

She turned to face Ymir head on, arms at her sides, at her impressive member was finally exposed to someone else for the first time in her life. Too ashamed to see the fear, disgust, or resentment in Ymir's eyes, Historia kept her chin pointed to the ground as she trembled lightly in the dim lighting of her bedroom.

At first, Ymir was quiet. Too quiet. Anxiety rose in her chest as she struggled to analyze the thoughts that could have been possibly whirling around Ymir's head. She was probably furious at her for lying to her all this time, or maybe she was trying to think of the best way to properly break up with her without being too harsh. Either way, Historia knew their relationship had come to a halt and it was all over. It was over because she was a freak, a monster no better than the Titans, and no one would ever love her for who, or what, she truly was.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Ymir. I was so afraid of what you might think… I was born with a penis and I've never met another girl like me. I know my body is weird and gross…I'm so sorry I lied to you and hid the truth from you," Historia squeaked out. She felt hot tears brimming at the corners of her eyes as she continued to stare down at the floor. She quickly wiped a few stray tears with the back of her hand, not wanting Ymir to see her break down in such a pathetic manner.

After a moment, Ymir let out a heavy, exasperated sigh before standing up from the bed. Historia's stomach sank as she realized her girlfriend was about to just walk out on her, probably never to speak to her ever again. She could hardly blame her, though. There was no way she could expect someone as cool and strong as Ymir to ever date a freaky girl with a penis like her.

"…..Is that all?" Ymir asked suddenly as she stood directly in front of the quivering blonde.

Before Historia could say anything, the brunette was tucking a finger under her chin and forcing her to look up at her. A small smile was playing on Ymir's lips as her eyes were full of kindness, warmth, and even a flicker of mischievousness.

"You don't have a lizard tail, do you? Or gills like a fish? Or horns like a goblin?" With a wry smirk, Ymir looked at Historia's body up and down, pretending to inspect her like she was a detective eyeing a suspect. "Hmmm…..Nope! It all looks perfectly normal to me! Everything is all good here."

Historia sniffled, confused by what Ymir was insinuating. "I…Um…What?"

Ymir chuckled, shaking her head at the blonde's naivety. She wrapped her arms around the girl's slim waist before pulling her close to her body, resting her chin atop of her head. "What I'm saying, you dork, is that you look perfect to me. There's nothing strange or unusual about you. You're just a _futanari_, and to be honest, I've always found them kind of hot."

"What's….a _futanari?" _Historia asked in a squeaky voice.

"A chick with a dick," she explained with a hearty laugh. "Basically, every part of your is female except your lower region. Futanari are kind of uncommon, but I've met one or two in my day before. There's nothing to be ashamed about, and like I just said, I was always kind of into them. But knowing that my only beautiful, incredible, perfect girlfriend is one, I am now _really _into futanari! Was this really the only reason why you didn't want to have sex with me? You were afraid of how I'd react? Please, Historia. You know how I understanding I am and how much I love you…Even if you did have a tail, gills, or even horns, I'd still love you. And I love you no matter what you have between your legs."

Ymir's hand was stroking the back of her golden pair, petting her soothingly, and Historia once again felt herself breaking down. Tears fell freely from her eyes like waterfalls, not from fear or sadness but from a rush of relief and joy.

"I-I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner! I was just so scared…I didn't want to lose you, Ymir. I love you! I love you so much!" She buried her face in her girlfriend's chest, hugging her tightly, before Ymir pushed her off gently so she could lean down and steal a quick kiss.

"Well, now that all that's out of the way," the brunette said in a low, sultry voice, "Can I finally go all the way with you? I never thought I'd say this, but I find you even more attractive now that I've seen you completely naked…If that were even possible, that is!"

Historia giggled at her remark. "Yes…Of course. Nothing would make me happier, my love."

Unlike Historia, Ymir didn't dawdle and was quick to remove all of her clothing. It was now Historia's turn to watch and she was mesmerized by the way the lighting from the candles played shadows across Ymir's smooth, olive skin. Historia ran a hand from Ymir's tight abdominal muscles all the way up to her perky tits before brushing her lips against hers. Soon the taller woman was tracing the outline of Historia's glossy lips with her tongue before plunging it back into Historia's hot mouth, tasting her sweetness and asserting her fierce dominance.

Ymir guided them back over to the bed before gently pushing Historia back down onto the mattress, once again hovering her body over hers.

"You know," Ymir breathed against the blonde's neck, causing goosebumps to prickle up and down her arms. "Just because you have a dick doesn't mean I'm going to let you be in charge."

"No, I wouldn't dream of it," she smiled in response before Ymir drew out a loud moan from her. She had fastened her mouth around one of Historia's rosy pink nipples, sucking on it until it hardened and perked up inside of her mouth. Her tongue swirled around her areola, teasing the delicate skin until Historia was arching her back like a feline against the bed.

Alternating between nursing on each of her breasts, Ymir made sure to give her sweet, luscious tits plenty of attention while her hand reached down to where her cock was dying to be touched. Historia was so aroused as her member pulsed with need, and she gasped softly once she felt Ymir's strong hand grab hold of the base of it. With her lips still latched onto one of her nipples, she began to stroke Historia's cock with a firm grip.

"_Ahhh….Mmmmph…Ymir…._"

The sound of her name on the futanari's lips made Ymir grow even wetter in between her legs, and she pumped Historia's dick faster by dragging her hand all the way from the tip of her mushroom shaped head down to where her thick balls were swelling from all the cum that had been building up inside them.

"_Ymir…_If you keep going like that, I'm going to cum too quickly!" Historia warned her, and as if following orders, the older girl brought the pace of her hand to a tantalizingly slow halt. Historia took the opportunity to release a deep breath she had been holding back, amazed at how good Ymir was at giving hand-jobs. She couldn't help but wonder if Ymir had been with a man before or maybe if she was experienced in handling futanaris, but all thoughts were quickly zapped from her brain as she felt Ymir leave a trail of hot, wet kisses down from her breasts past her stomach.

"Y-Ymir?!" The blonde gasped as she watched Ymir lean over her pelvis with a playful glimmer shining in her eyes.

Lowering her head, Ymir kissed the tip of Historia's cock before parting her lips and accepting the entirety of her length into her mouth. Suddenly being enveloped in the hot, slickness of Ymir's mouth made Historia shudder as she gripped on tightly to the bedsheets beneath her.

"_Ahhhhh_! Ymir! That feels amazing!" Historia piped out, her cheeks flushing a brilliant shade of pink as she watched her girlfriend take her cock all the way down to the back of her throat. Her words were met with nothing but a few barely audible grunts as Ymir bobbed her head up and down all nine inches of Historia's length.

Her tongue rolled across the thick, prominent veins of her shaft, taking the salty yet sweet taste of her flesh before sucking nice and hard on her head. Historia was breathing heavily, eyes closed tightly, as she bit back a moan. She could feel Ymir's fingers teasing her heavy balls, gently palming them in her hand, as she made loud slurping noises. The pressure from the suction of her mouth was driving the blonde wild, and suddenly Historia could hold herself back no more.

"Ymir! Ymir, I can't restrain myself anymore! I'm going to cum!" Historia's hand clenched the bedsheets even tighter as she lost control of her restraint.

She bucked her hips as a torrent of hot, sticky cum shot out of her cock, flowing down Ymir's throat. The brunette kept her swollen lips locked around the other girl's head, drinking down the savory cream until she drew out every drop Historia had to offer. Historia was left a sweaty, panting mess as her chest heaved up and down, eyes glazed over from the raw pleasure she just experienced. She had grown accustomed to jerking herself off in the past, mostly to control her erections around others by satisfying her body's basic needs, but never had she felt so euphoric than she did after cumming from Ymir's talented mouth.

"If you think that was good," Ymir smirked after licking a few remaining drops of cum from the corners of her mouth, "I think you'll really enjoy fucking me. My pussy is tight and ready for you, baby."

As much as Historia wanted to finally be inside of her girlfriend, she knew she needed to take a moment to recover. "Actually, I would like to return the favor first, if you don't mind," she purred as she sat up on her elbows, eyes locked onto Ymir's intense gaze.

For the first time since she had met her, Historia finally saw a dark blush creepy its way along Ymir's cheeks. "Sure…But only if you want to…" The dark-skinned woman mumbled as she traded places with her lover, lying down on her back on the mattress beneath her.

It was now time for Historia to take charge. She placed both of her hands on her girlfriend's knees, parting them until her legs were spread wide eagle in front of her. She looked down at Ymir's pink flower that glistened with wetness from her heavy arousal. Seeing as how Historia didn't have any lady parts like other girls did, she was both curious and intrigued by its beautiful shape and the sweet smell that wafted from it.

"H-Hey! Don't stare too much!" Ymir grunted. "You're making me embarrassed!"

She was acting so cute, and even though Historia would have loved to compliment and tease her, she didn't want to ruin the moment by getting Ymir all flustered. Instead, she jumped straight into things and positioned herself in between Ymir's long, slender legs and lowered her face into her wet, waiting pussy.

She flicked out her tongue, testing her lover's spicy flavor as she let it sit on her taste buds for a moment, soon realizing that Ymir's taste was just to her liking. Her tongue sought the center pearl that Historia knew was supposed to be extremely sensitive and receptive to pleasure, and once she found it, she traced circles around it until Ymir was twitching with delightful spasms.

The groans and moans of eagerness let Historia know she found the right spot, and the curious blonde kept licking and lapping at her clit to elicit more of her erotic sounds. She had to clamp her hands over Ymir's toned thighs to keep her from trembling too much and accidentally closing in on her head, but Historia kept using her tongue to pleasure her girlfriend until she could feel Ymir getting wetter and wetter from her actions.

"Damn, baby…You really know how to get a girl going," Ymir breathed as she watched the blonde continue to devour her sweet, juicy cunt.

Historia started sucking gently on the other woman's clit before she inserted one of her fingers into Ymir's tight opening. Being finger-fucked and licked at the same time was enough to push Ymir off the edge, and soon the brunette was cumming on to her and squirting her juices into Historia's wanting mouth.

"Ahhhh! Fuck! Historia! I'm cumming!" She announced as her muscles began to stiffen. Historia kept lapping at her clit, determined to lick up all her sweet nectar, until Ymir was twitching and writhing on the mattress from the intensity of her pleasure. When she was certain she could take no more of her tongue's assault, Historia pulled away with a triumphant smile on her face, both surprised and happy that she had made her girlfriend cum so hard and so quickly.

Ymir's body went limp against the mattress as she struggled to even her breathing, eyes rolled up to the ceiling as the muscles of her pussy continued to contract and pulse from her invigorating climax. "Are you sure this is your first time? Because….Damn…"

Historia joined her lover on the bed, her petite body nuzzled up close, as she kissed Ymir sweetly on the mouth, letting her taste her own unique flavor. With their lips still locked onto one another's, Historia lined up her cock with her lover's opening, her tip grazing her warm entrance, until Ymir broke the kiss.

"I want to feel you inside of me, Historia. Right now," she murmured as the blonde leaned her forehead against hers. "I'm ready for you, baby."

Not wanting to make her wait any longer, Historia clumsily tried to shift around on top of her until she could finally ease her cock inside of the other woman. She felt Ymir's body tense up underneath her from the intrusion, but before she could ask if it hurt to be penetrating her like this and if they should stop for a minute, Ymir was wrapping her long legs around Historia's waist to encourage her to go deeper.

With as much grace and precision as possible, Historia began to rock her hips back and forth, sliding her cock in and out of her soaking wet pussy until she built up a steady rhythm.

"Mmmmm….Yeah, that's right, babe. Just like that," Ymir encouraged her with a low, husky voice. She was grinding her own hips against her to help guide her movements, and soon both girls were drowning in pleasure as heat surged through their bodies.

Ymir had such a nice, tight pussy that enveloped Historia's manhood in the most sinful of ways. Her balls were slapping against her ass as she quickened her pace, determined to fuck her harder and faster to increase their pleasure. She had her elbows braced against the mattress to support her body weight while Ymir's nails were raking against her spine, urging her to give her more.

"Keep going, Historia! I'm going to cum soon!" Ymir whimpered.

As much as Historia would have liked to hold out longer, it was damn near impossible for her to last another second. With her cock buried so far inside of Ymir's tight channel, Historia's orgasm snuck up on her and she was exploding inside of her without warning. Unable to see straight, unable to speak, Historia cried out in both shock and pleasure as she emptied her seed into her lover's wetness. Her cum filled her lover's pussy to the brim until it was flowing down her thighs, but she could tell Ymir was getting close and she didn't want to pull out yet. Refusing to come down from her high, she kept slamming her cock in and out of Ymir rapidly until her girlfriend had reached her own climax.

Cursing loudly, Ymir's walls tightened around the futanari's shaft as she trembled underneath the blonde, nails digging even deeper into her soft skin. When she was certain Ymir had finished, the tiny blonde finally pulled out and slumped down onto the bed next to her lover. Both of their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat as they struggled to catch their breaths, but the futanari's cock was still stiff and fully alert as it pointed towards the ceiling.

"Two orgasms and you're still not done yet?" Ymir grinned as she rolled over on her side. "You have more stamina than any man on this planet."

Her whole body was flushed as she glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

She heard Ymir snicker under her breath before the taller brunette was suddenly sitting atop of her and straddling her waist. "It's a good thing you've got a girl like me with just as much stamina and dexterity."

Historia watched as Ymir slid herself back down onto her erection, taking her in all the way down to the hilt. Historia gasped as she found herself once again buried balls deep in her lover's slick depths, but this time Ymir took complete control of the session as she began rolling her hips, controlling the pace and intensity of their bodies' frictions.

"God, your cock is so big and thick. I love the way it can just fill me up," Ymir mewled as she rode the little blonde. She started bouncing herself up and down her dick, her breasts jiggling with her motions, and Historia couldn't take her eyes of the alluring woman atop of her.

In this position Historia could angle herself even deeper and hit all of Ymir's most pleasurable spots. With her hands on the silky-smooth skin of her tanned thighs, Historia pushed Ymir down onto her cock harder until her head was practically being shoved against her cervix. Ymir was crying out in ecstasy as she threw her head back, cumming once again from being fucked from the well endowed futanari.

She felt Ymir cum hard on her dick, and the constriction of her channel around her rod was more than enough to make Historia plummet off the edge as well. Shockwaves of pleasure hit her like lighting, and she once again fired a stream of cum into her girlfriend's cunt. Thick, creamy fluids overflowed from Ymir's pussy as Historia emptied herself into her tightness, and they continued to grind against each other until neither had any energy left to spend.

Ymir was soon sliding off of Historia's dick to cuddle up next to her, wrapping her in her strong, loving arms. She kissed the top of her girlfriend's head, exhaustion threatening to consume her, as she felt the blonde fall limp in her arms from her own rising sleepiness.

"I love you, Historia."

"I love you, too."


End file.
